No con Nuestro Hermano
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Finalmente Karamatsu se a roto, y no por culpa de alguno de sus hermanos. Y ellos, obviamente, quieren venganza. No se si es un buen resumen, pero espero les guste el fic. Con todo mi cora
**Bueno, este fic se me ocurrió de repente, así que me apresuré y lo escribí. Me gusto bastante. Que no se note que estoy obsesionada con Kara 💜💜💜**

 **En fin, espero les guste 💜 Lo escribí con todo el kokoro.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los matsus son de Akatsuka-sensei que en paz descansa. La historia es mía.**

 **Ninguna advertencia!**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Todomatsu Side.**

No sabias que hacer, definitivamente no lo sabias.

Pocas veces te habías sentido tan inútil, era desesperante.

Ese hermano mayor tan "doloroso" que te llevaba a pescar siempre que te aburrías, ese hermano mayor que nunca protestaba cuando le pedias que te acompañara al baño, ese hermano mayor que siempre estuvo dispuesto a enfrentar el aterrador monstruo del armario por ti, ese hermano que recibió un castigo de tus padres por mojar la cama al encubrirte. Ese hermano que siempre fue un hombro en el que llorar cuando una mujer te rechazaba… estaba hipando.

Estabas sentado frente a él en la pequeña mesita, fingiendo ver tu celular, él, Karamatsu, solo estaba haciendo lo usual. Sus lentes oscuros estaban bien acomodados en su faz mientras se veía a sí mismo en el espejo. Sus hombros se movían un poco, y trataba de esconder el hipido junto a los pequeños temblores de su cuerpo.

Pero sabias que le pasaba. Ya lo habías oído todo, e incluso Osomatsu, inusualmente serio, les platico la situación.

Pero sin importar cuanto lo llamases, él simplemente se hacia el tonto y hacia como que no te oía. ¿Estaría avergonzado? ¡Pero si no tenía motivos para estarlo! Podías sentir las lágrimas en tus ojos, tratado de derrumbarse. Pero no lo permitiste.

— Karamatsu-niisan —le llamaste de nuevo, con la voz levemente temblorosa, pero él se seguía haciendo el tonto.

Y tú no tenías ninguna paciencia para los tontos.

Te pusiste de pie rápidamente, casi llevándote la mesita contigo. Caminaste decidido hacia tu hermano mayor, el cual solo agacho la cabeza. Viéndolo de cerca el espejo estaba roto y solo quedaba allí un fragmento.

Tu hermano mayor mordía fuertemente su labio inferior, a ese paso le saldría sangre.

Un poco más asertivo lo tomaste de los hombros y lo sacudiste fuertemente mientras llamabas su nombre, casi gritando.

Los lentes oscuros y dolorosos de Karamatsu resbalaron por su rostro ante los rudos movimientos que hacías hasta caer al suelo. Finalmente podías ver su rostro.

Y tal como pensaste, los ojos estaban totalmente enrojecidos y había aún lágrimas en sus ojos.

Rápidamente lo abrazaste para calmarlo y acariciaste su cabeza, del mismo modo en el que él te acariciaba la cabeza cuando más pequeño cuando te levantabas asustado de las horribles pesadillas.

— T-Totty… —te llamo con la voz entrecortada y te abrazo de vuelta, fuertemente, tanto que dolía. Pero no ibas a dejar salir ni un solo sonido de queja. Le abrazaste de vuelta, tratando de que hallara consuelo, y simplemente Karamatsu lloro amargamente.

— Tranquilo Karamatsu-niisan, yo estoy aquí, no te preocupes, no llores.

Pero la verdad es que tú querías llorar también, pero no de tristeza, sino de rabia y frustración. Y solo podías consolar a tu hermano mayor.

Nunca ninguno de tus hermanos se había derrumbado así. Pero era extraño en Karamatsu, que sin importar cuantas cosas malas o tristes le ocurrieran, él siempre parecía tan feliz, como si todo eso le resbalará, incluso si lloraba no era de una manera tan desgarradora. Eso era algo que envidiabas de él, y sabías que tus hermanos también.

Ese poder especial de Karamatsu de sonreír en todo momento sin importar nada.

Por eso era que es tan difícil verlo tan _roto,_ no podías soportarlo.

Pero alguien debía quedarse a consolarlo mientras el resto se encargaba.

— Todo estará bien Karamatsu-niisan, el resto de nuestros hermanos se encargará —le decías, acariciando su espalda mientras tus rosados ojos miraban con una frialdad estremecedora.

Querías ir y partirle la cara a ese tipo. Pero Karamatsu y el resto de tus hermanos mayores te necesitaban allí. Allí estarías entonces.

.,.,.,

 **Choromatsu Side**

Nunca habías pensado realmente en las cosas que pudieran gustarle a tus hermanos y las cosas que no. Sinceramente, eras un EGOísta. Solo tenías ojos para ti mismo. Para eso y para las cosas que te gustaban. Aunque no es como si fueras el único, pues sabías que tus hermanos, en gran medida, tendían a pensar más en sí mismos que en los otros.

Pero…

Como tus dos hermanos mayores fallaban en ser maduros, eras tú, entonces, el que tomaba las riendas, sabías que todos deberían dejar de ser nini's algún día, así que siempre les estabas fastidiando para que empezaran a buscar trabajo. Pero no te preocupabas mucho en saber más cosas de tus hermanos, al menos no saber más de _ese_ hermano.

Después de todo…

Sabías los gustos de Osomatsu-niisan, las cosas que le daban miedo, las cosas que le gustaban, sus sueños más estúpidos y sus verdaderos deseos, el tipo de chicas que le gustaban y hasta sabías que alguien se le había confesado y la razón por la que rechazo a esa chica, sabías quien era su primer amor y cuál era su actriz porno favorita. Sabías cuál era su animal favorito entre otras muchas cosas... Lo conocías muy bien.

Sabías los gustos de Totty, cuales canciones le gustaban más, que cantante le disgustaba más, cuál era su película favorita y la que más lo había hecho llorar, que tipo de ropa le gustaba vestir, cuál era su tipo de chica, cuál sería su trabajo ideal y la comida que menos le gustaba. Sabías cual era el monstruo que más le asustaba en las caricaturas infantiles... Lo conocías muy bien.

Sabías los gustos de Jyushimatsu, sabías la razón por la que se obsesiono tanto con el beisbol y su jugador de beisbol favorito, sabías cuál era su tipo de bebida favorita y lo que más le gustaba hacer al atardecer, sabías cuanto podía pasar horas pensando en muchas cosas y nada al mismo tiempo. Sabías cuanto aún seguía extrañando a su novia y que a veces silbaba una tonada en su honor... Lo conocías muy bien.

Sabías los gustos de Ichimatsu, sabías cuál era su hora favorita del día para tomar la siesta, sabías el nombre de los gatos que recogía y el porqué de esos nombres, sabías también cual era el lugar exacto en donde podía encontrar comida para sus gatunos amigos. Sabías cuál era su tipo de comida favorita y la peor de sus pesadillas, así como uno de sus deseos ocultos... Lo conocías muy bien.

Conocías cosas de tus hermanos que los demás no sabían en absoluto. Eso te hacía sentir orgulloso. Después de todo, como Osomatsu solía decir para hacerte burla, eras como una especie de mamá gallina. Siempre fastidiándoles.

Pero no sabías nada de Karamatsu, nada que el resto de tus hermanos no supieran. Sabías que le gustaba la moda y hacer las labores domésticas. Sabías que era un tipo "doloroso" y que soñaba con convertirse en un cantante famoso. Pero eso lo sabía cualquier persona con dos ojos funcionales en la cara.

Nunca te preocupaste por saber de dónde tomo esa "moda" de tratar de ser cool, no sabías por que le gustaba la moda, no sabías que le impulso a gustar de cocinar. No sabías que cosa le daba miedo (aparte de perder el espejo, obvio) ni qué tipo de sueño tendría para el futuro.

Incluso estabas seguro que nadie más lo sabía.

Karamatsu era ese tipo de persona. Que con verlo sabrías mucho de él, era transparente.

Pero resulta que no era tanto así. Te sentías tonto por pensar que Karamatsu no podía ser más profundo de lo que ya era, con o sin sarcasmo. ¡Es que no parecía el tipo de persona que tuviese preocupaciones reales!

Y sin embargo estaba decaído por una gran pared que tú ya habías atravesado hace tiempo.

¡Es que debiste haberte dado cuenta!

Y es que ni siquiera te preocupaste por saber más de ese tipo que, aparentemente, salía con Karamatsu.

Ojala te hubieses interesado más en Karamatsu, así le podrías haber aconsejado sobre esos temas de los que, al menos, podías presumir saber mucho.

Ya que tu sabías bien lo que era sufrir una gran decepción.

Suspiraste, dejando esos pensamientos detrás. Y te prometiste que te darías el tiempo de conocer mejor a tu hermano mayor. Y que si te necesitaba para algo, cualquier cosa, estarías allí para él.

De momento, regresaste a la escena donde tus hermanos le estaban dando una gran lección a ese imbécil.

Tenías unas enormes ganas de también hacer algo, pero si empezabas a repartir golpes nada te iba a detener. Y tú debías evitar que tus hermanos mataran a ese canalla.

Nadie se metía con uno de tus hermanos y no sufría las consecuencias.

.,.,.,

 **Ichimatsu Side**

Cualquier persona podría decir fácilmente que el único hermano con el que no te llevas nada era Karamatsu.

Pero era porque le envidiabas. Es decir, sufría tanto, tenía tantos rechazos, y las personas tendían a ignorarlo. Y aun así sonreía, radiantemente, como si nada de eso doliese. Tú no podrías lograr tal cosa. Por eso envidiabas la fortaleza de Karamatsu.

Para ti, Karamatsu era una persona admirable, y afortunadamente el gatito psíquico ya no estaba aquí para decir algo vergonzoso como eso.

Parecía que no había nada que llegase a romperlo.

Pero las cosas no siempre son como uno desearía, ¿cierto?

Siempre podían encontrarte deseándole lo peor a tu segundo hermano mayor, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Le querías, como a todos en tu familia, le querías. Pero te hacía sentir vulnerable mostrar ese tipo de sentimientos. Pero que no los mostrases no significaba que no existían. Por eso dolió mucho verlo llorar aquel día.

Fue ese día por la mañana donde, al insultarlo, se puso a llorar frenético. El insulto no era peor que otros, por eso te quedaste congelado cuando Karamatsu se puso a llorar, tratando de detener desesperadamente las lágrimas.

¿Por qué un sujeto como Karamatsu lloraba de esa manera?

Osomatsu y Choromatsu los sacaron a ti y a los dos menores de la habitación para hablar con Karamatsu.

Obviamente los tres se pusieron tras la puerta para oír en silencio.

Y mientras Karamatsu hablaba sentías como la sangre te hervía de ira. Una ira ciega que te suplicaba tomarás algún objeto que causará mucho daño e ir a matar al tipo que había hecho llorar así a Karamatsu. Solo tú podías lastimarlo así. Tú o cualquiera de los otros. No un desconocido.

¡Maldición! Y es que aquello era como el típico cuento de hadas, debiste haberte dado cuenta que algo no estaba bien allí, pero lo dejaste pasar. El resultado era un hermano hecho pedazos en la habitación contigua.

Pudiste ver como tus dos hermanos menores se ponían pálidos como papel y algunas lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos, Todomatsu se llevó una mano a la boca y lloraba en silencio. Jyushimatsu poco a poco abandonaba su risueña sonrisa y escondía sus ojos en el flequillo.

Alguien se había atrevido a jugar así con uno de tus hermanos.

 _ **Imperdonable.**_

Querías venganza. Y aunque fuese lo último que hicieras la conseguirías.

Fue un trabajo de varios días. Pero finalmente encontraron al culpable.

Saionji Kyo.

El tipo ese es parte de un grupo tipo Idol muy popular entre las jóvenes de 16 a 21 años.

Y era un tipo al que Karamatsu admiraba.

Y se aprovechó de eso.

 _ **Lo haríamos pagar.**_

.,.,.,

 **Jyushimatsu Side**

Cualquier persona que te tratase durante un cierto periodo de tiempo podría decir, que sin ninguna duda, eras un chico un poco tonto. Un chico que parecía nunca darse cuenta de ninguna situación, un poco desequilibrado también.

No te importaba que te dijeran eso. Tenías muchas cosas para ser feliz, solo cuando las olvidabas podías darte el lujo de no sonreír.

Después de todo, tenías una familia que amas y que te ama. Tuviste una novia que amas y que te amo. Podías practicar tu deporte favorito todo cuanto quisieses. Y te llevabas de maravilla con cualquiera de tus hermanos.

Aunque quizá eso no bastaba para sonreír todo el tiempo verdad.

¿Por qué comenzaron las sonrisas?

Eso paso cuando estabas terminando la preparatoria. Una chica del salón llego un día con muchos conejitos que no podía cuidar. Tú te ofreciste a cuidar uno. Tus hermanos te dijeron que no deberías cuidar un animal ya que tendías a desatender las cosas importantes en pos de divertirte en otras cosas.

Tenían razón. El conejito murió.

Fue un día en el que lo llevaste a la playa a practicar abanicando.

El conejito salto y salto y el agua se lo llevo.

Lloraste y lloraste, parecía que nunca serias feliz de nuevo.

Pero fue Karamatsu quien te consoló mucho.

" _Es mejor verte sonreír_ my Little Jyushimatsu", trataba de consolarte él. Y poco a poco lo logro. Tú eras feliz y radiante, como el sol. Así que sonreías en todo momento, pensando que si sonreías a los demás, los demás te sonreirían. Eso fue lo que Karamatsu te dijo con una sonrisa. Sonreír a los demás y los demás te sonreirán.

Y de alguna manera te ayudaba a enfrentar las situaciones difíciles.

Por eso querías también hacer feliz a Karamatsu.

Te enteraste hace meses de que uno de los cantantes que él admiraba más iba a tocar en la ciudad siguiente. Convenciste a tus padres de darte dinero y te llevaste a Karamatsu.

Esa fue una de las pocas veces donde pudiste presenciar una sonrisa verdadera en él.

Saionji Kyo era totalmente el tipo que a Karamatsu le encantaría ser. Era un tipo cool, de esos fríos e indiferentes que volvían locos a las chicas. Siempre tenía esa pinta de chico malo con sus chaquetas de cuero en las portadas de las revistas de moda para hombres. Una sonrisa matadora y unos ojos de largas pestañas que derretían a las doncellas.

No era necesario ser un genio para sumar uno más uno y legar a dos.

Te ofreciste a hacer que Karamatsu conociera a su idol, pero este se negó con la cara roja. No quería incomodarte. Pero tú eres del tipo de chico que actúa primero y piensa después. Siempre te habías movido por impulso y no ibas a cambiar a estas alturas. Así que tomaste la mano de tu hermano mayor.

Cuando el concierto acabo llevaste a Karamatsu por todo el lugar hasta dar con la habitación de Saionji-san. Luego metiste a tu hermano adentro y esperaste, haciendo guardia a que se conocieran.

Un momento después Karamatsu salió con el rostro levemente enrojecido y la sonrisa más grande del mundo, tan grande como la tuya, quizá.

Luego de eso encubriste a tu hermano muchas veces, al parecer ese tal Saionji Kyo se llevaba bien con tu hermano.

Karamatsu te había dicho que "entre tipos cool nos entendemos". Pero no eras el tonto que cualquiera podría pensar que eres. Y no solo tú. Cualquiera podía notar que Karamatsu estaba enamorado.

Osomatsu-niisan incluso se burló. Y finalmente un día les revelo que salía con un hombre.

Las reacciones fueron variadas. Y aunque hubo mucha burla al final todos aceptaron la relación del hermano más doloroso.

Hasta hace unos días que llego silencioso, ocultándose en su cuarto, sin querer hablar con nadie.

Un día en que Ichimatsu le insultaba, sacando a Saionji Kyo en la conversación, Karamatsu se derrumbó.

Y al oír lo que decía una ira que no sabías que podrías sentir alguna vez, te invadió.

Querías lastimar seriamente a alguien.

Así que ese día fuiste con tus hermanos mayores a buscar a Saionji Kyo, quien volvía a tocar en una ciudad vecina. Tu hermano menor cuidaba de Karamatsu.

Entonces empezó el show.

Choromatsu atrajo al tipo ese al callejón, y entre Ichimatsu y Osomatsu comenzó el baño de sangre, tú te les uniste, ya que Ichimatsu no tenía gran fuerza física. Aunque el daño que provocaba gracias a la ira era admirable.

Finalmente cuando dejaban el lugar el tipo estaba irreconocible.

Pero no podías evitar sentirte mal, y culpable. Fue todo tu culpa, ¿cierto?

Tu mano se cerró fuertemente en un puño.

Pero no se quedaría así.

.,.,.,

 **Osomatsu Side.**

Cualquier persona que te conocía lo suficiente podía decir que eras un chico que tomabas las cosas demasiado a la ligera. Y aunque eso no era ninguna mentira, tampoco es como si no pudieses tomarte algunas cosas en serio.

Y es que sí que había algo que podía hacerte actuar serio.

Si alguien lastimaba a alguno de tus hermanitos era para tomar con total seriedad la situación.

Pero a veces no podías pensar bien las cosas, ya sea por la rabia o la tristeza de la situación. Y eso mismo fue lo que te trajo a esa situación.

Tu puño volvió a golpear el rostro del bastardo que yacía a tus pies, tú estabas hincado sobre su cuerpo, una de tus manos sujetaba fuertemente el bello traje carísimo del imbécil aquel, tu mano libre era un puño que descendía al rostro de ese infeliz de nuevo, ese puño manchado de roja sangre.

Tus rojos ojos miraban con una fría furia que daba terror. Ese hombre estaba por quedar inconsciente, para lo que te interesaba. Merecía eso y mucho más por lo que le hizo a tu hermano, nuevamente tú puño golpeo aquella faz.

Y es que ¡joder! ¡Que impotencia te daba!

Cada puñetazo estaba cargado de esa rabia asesina que le quitaba la respiración a ese animal. Tus manos estaban manchadas de la sangre de aquel, tus nudillos estaban lastimados, pero no podías detener tu mano.

Cuando estabas dispuesto a darle otro puñetazo las suaves manos de alguien cogieron tu puño, deteniendo el golpe asesino que llevaba toda tu furia.

— Suéltame Choromatsu —ordenaste, con tu voz temblorosa de la rabia que te daba. Pero las manos de tu hermano menor se cerraron firmemente alrededor de la tuya.

— Si sigues así lo mataras.

— Se lo merece —escuchaste a Ichimatsu escupir con rabia. Un pequeño vistazo te mostro que Ichimatsu temblaba de ira.

— Lo sé —respondió la fría voz del tercer hijo—, pero Karamatsu no querría que sus hermanos terminen en prisión por su culpa… o por culpa de esa basura.

Querías discutirle, pero no podías.

Te pusiste de pie, asegurándote de pisarle el estómago a aquel hijo de p*ta, el cual solo dejo escapar un lastimero quejido.

— ¡¿Lo vas a dejar así maldito cobarde?! —grito Ichimatsu fuera de sí— ¡Suéltame Jyushimatsu, voy a asesinarlo!

— No puedo niisan —dijo Jyushimatsu de manera lastimera, desde hace un rato sujetaba a Ichimatsu por los hombros para que dejara al medio muerto en paz. Aunque Osomatsu siguió dándole su merecido.

— ¡Y lo dejaremos así'! ¡¿Qué hay de Karamatsu?! —estallo Ichimatsu, su voz se entrecorto cuando comenzó a llorar.

Temblaste. Cada parte de tu cuerpo punzaba porque regresarás y terminarás el trabajo sucio. Pero la mano de Choromatsu en tu hombro te detuvo.

— Karamatsu no nos necesita en la cárcel. Nos necesita en casa. No se cuanto más pueda soportar Todomatsu.

— Bien —escupieron Ichimatsu y tú al mismo tiempo.

Jyushimatsu tomo la mano de su hermano mayor para salir del callejón que no solo apestaba a basura y mugre. Apestaba también a sangre.

El tipo se movió un poco, y Choromatsu aprovecho para patearle la cabeza y dejarlo inconsciente.

Levantaste una ceja, preguntando de manera muda la razón de aquello. Entre Choromatsu y tú no eran necesarias tantas palabras. Siempre había sido así desde niños.

— No sé, solo ustedes se llevaron toda la diversión. Al menos déjenme el golpe de gracia —dijo fríamente para luego abrazarte.

Tú escondiste la cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello y temblaste. Esta vez lloraste de impotencia.

Tu hermano menor había pasado por algo así. Y tú no lo sabías. Te dabas asco.

Al poco rato sentiste a Choromatsu temblar contigo. También lloraba.

Solo ese momento de debilidad se darían. Solo ese. Antes de volver a casa se permitirían ser débiles un momento.

Luego, serías mejor hermano mayor. Protegerías a los menores a costa de lo que sea.

Lo juraste.

.,.,.,

 **Karamatsu Side**

 **-Final-**

Las cosas volvían lentamente a la calma. Te sentías un poco tonto por preocupar a tus hermanos así. Te sentías mal, pero al mismo tiempo, más querido que nunca antes.

Tu hermanos por primera vez estuvieron atentos a ti y a cualquier cosa que deseases, cualquier cosa por volver a verte feliz y doloroso.

Te llenaban de abrazos, de sonrisas, te dedicaban tanta atención que llorabas de felicidad.

Dicen que luego de las tormentas salen los arcoíris. Y no podías estar más de acuerdo con eso. Luego de aquel dolor, nada era mejor que tener a tus hermanos preocupados por ti.

Te querían. Te amaban de verdad.

¿Hay felicidad mayor a esa? Porque, sinceramente, no podías pensar en algo mejor.

Pero decidiste que dejarías de ser tan ingenuo. Debías ser más fuerte, por tus hermanos y por ti.

Aunque, a veces, al dormir, aun podías recordar lo que aquella persona que más admiraste te hizo. Tú le habías amado tanto.

Pero fue tu propia ingenuidad y tu tonto deseo lo que te colocaron en aquella situación.

Sintiéndote tan poco querido por las personas a tu alrededor caíste a los pies de aquel chico que te hablo dulcemente al oído.

Tan tonto.

Aunque no sabrías decir si te arrepentías o no.

Deberías arrepentirte, pero tanto afecto de tus hermanos te lo hacía difícil.

Simplemente lo olvidarías, con ayuda de tus brothers.

Ese día estaban viendo la tele, donde, en un reportaje de último minuto, hablaban de que el cantante principal de "Hell Room", Saionji Kyo, había desaparecido hace días y encontrado recientemente con muchas lesiones.

Miraste a tus hermanos, totalmente escéptico. ¿No había ido tras él… verdad?

Osomatsu apago la televisión y propuso a todos hacer cosas más divertidas.

Quizá solo era una coincidencia. Tus hermanos no serían capaces de llegar a tanto… ¿verdad?

Siendo arrastrado por ellos a alguna parte a divertirse decidiste olvidar y divertirte.

Si hubieses podido leer sus mentes te abrías dado cuenta de que todos pensaban lo mismo.

" _Nadie se mete con la familia Matsuno, al menos, no con nuestro hermano"._

* * *

 **En fin, espero les gustará. Sientanse libres en pensar lo que Saiojin le hizo a Kara ;w;**

 **Me gusto este fic, al fin Kara se siente querido 💜**

 **Y es la primera vez que uso a todos los Matsus 💜💜**

 **Oh, además, este es la historia número 49# que publicó! Una más y serán 50~~**

 **No puedo creer que Ya llegué tantas. Estoy feliz. Me pregunto cual será la historia número 50, probablemente sea también del fandom de Osomatsu-san. Hay que llenarlo de mucho amor!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Especialmente a todas las personas que me deja. Reviews en las otras historias. El fic esta dedicado a ustedes 💜💜💜**

 **Si les gusto les agradecería un comentario.**

 **Ciao~ Ciao ~~~**


End file.
